tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Anna Williams
Anna Williams é um personagem da série de jogos de luta Tekken. Histórico Ela tem uma rivalidade que leva a uma espécie de relação de amor e ódio com a sua irmã mais velha, Nina Williams, que começou a se tornar evidente logo após a morte do pai de ambas, Robert Williams. Quando criança, Anna amava seu pai tanto quanto sua irmã, mesmo que ele desse mais atenção a ela. Como resultado, Anna começou a ficar mais próxima de sua mãe, uma campeã nacional de Aikidô. Por isso seu estilo de luta tem mais influências do estilo Aikidô, de sua mãe, do que o estilo assassino, de seu pai. Além de Aikidô, Anna é treinada em Koppo (Bone Martial Arts). Em suas lutas, quase sempre aparece com um vestido "silk" vermelho ou azul, sua marca registrada. Mesmo antes de completar vinte anos, ela já tinha um comportamento sedutor e sensual, o que, junto com seu mortal estilo de luta, a torna uma perfeita "Femme Fatale". Anna nasceu em Dublin, Irlanda, no dia 21 de outubro. Tekken Anna é a irmã mais jovem de Nina Williams e aprendeu as suas técnicas de Aikidô com a sua mãe. Seu pai a negligênciou por todos esses anos e nunca a ensinou as suas técnicas de assassino (outro motivo pelo qual as duas não se dão bem). Enquanto Nina foi contratada para assassinar o patrocinador do torneio, Heihachi Mishima, tudo indica que Anna entrou apenas para provar ser melhor lutadora que a irmã, mas nenhuma consegue cumprir seu objetivo e ambas acabam indo brigar em casa. Tekken 2 Como no primeiro torneio, Nina foi contratada outra vez para assassinar o patrocinador do campeonato, desta vez Kazuya Mishima. Não se sabe se foi uma estratégia de Kazuya ou vontade própria de Anna, mas ela se tornou um dos guarda-costas pessoais de Kazuya, junto com Ganryu e Bruce Irvin. É muito provável que a intervenção de Anna tenha impedido que sua irmã cumprisse sua missão. Nina Williams foi capturada pelas forças da Mishima Zaibatsu para ser usada como cobaia numa máquina de Sono Criogênico desenvolvida por Doutor Geppetto Bosconovitch. Sabendo disso, Anna ofereceu-se para ser mais uma cobaia no teste, pedindo que fosse acordada no mesmo momento que Nina. Suas intenções com tudo isso são desconhecidas. Uma das prováveis razões é que a memória de Nina seria apagada, onde havia uma real possibilidade de que o ódio entre as duas pela morte do pai fosse esquecido. Outra provável razão seria pela inveja, pois, no pensamento de Anna, ela queria ter sua juventude e beleza preservadas, como aconteceria com sua irmã. Tekken 3 19 anos após ser colocada em latência na máquina Sono Crigênico, depois do segundo campeonato, Nina foi acordada sob influência de Ancient Ogre. Suas habilidades seriam necessárias para assassinar Jin Kazama. Como havia pedido, Anna acordou ao mesmo tempo em que a irmã, embora Ogre não a tenha despertado. Nina sofreu efeitos de perda de memória por causa da máquina de Sono Criogênico, como estava previsto. Em falsa compaixão, Anna tenta impedir Nina de tornar-se de novo uma assassina e ajudá-la a recuperar suas memórias. Tekken 5 Nina decide fazer contato com Anna na esperança de restaurar suas memórias. Infelizmente, o reencontro provocou a hostilidade que Nina tinha com sua irmã e abre fogo assim que a vê. Anna, em resposta, parte para uma luta armada que durou dias. Eventualmente, ambas acabam num empate e concordam em resolver as diferenças no torneio The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Tekken 6 Depois de ser derrotada por sua irmã, Anna obviamente quer vingança. No entanto, logo após o torneio, Nina já tinha ido embora. Anna ouve boatos sobre ela ter juntado forças com a nova Mishima Zaibatsu, agora sob a direção de Jin Kazama. Assim, Anna decide se unir a G Corporation, empresa rival da Mishima Zaibatsu. Tekken 7 Após os eventos do torneio King of Iron Fist 6, o coração de Anna se cansou de lutas sem fim. Após sua aposentadoria, ela conheceu e se apaixonou por um soldado de elite da G Corp, que aparentemente também fazia secretamente parte da máfia italiana. Mas no dia do casamento na Itália, ocorreu uma tragédia. Enquanto se preparava para o grande dia, ela percebeu que seu vestido de noiva estava faltando, depois do qual o som de tiros de arma de repente encheu o salão principal. Anna correu para o barulho, chegando a encontrar seu noivo morto e sua irmã usando seu vestido de noiva e fugindo da cena. Anna, alimentada pela raiva, decidiu voltar à luta mais uma vez. Finais 'Tekken 2' Anna está tomando banho em sua casa. Quando sai do chuveiro, Nina entra e tira uma foto, pegando-a desprevenida. Nina dá um sorriso sarcástico e mostra a foto. 'Tekken 3' Anna e Nina tomam banho de sol em um clube até a hora em que chegam três homens malhados se mostrando para as duas. Nina dá um breve sorriso e vira o rosto. Um dos rapazes a segura e puxa pelo braço, mas ela logo se solta e vai atrás da irmã, que estava conversando com os outros dois homens. Nina arrebenta o biquini de Anna, que esta tenta se esconder. Nina sai sorrindo. 'Tekken 3' (Versão Americana): Anna e Nina tomam banho de sol quando três rapazes se exibem. Nina não dá bola, mas Anna se exibe para dois deles, Anna sai do clube com os três rapazes sorrindo, enquanto Nina fica lá. 'Tekken Tag Tournament' Anna e Nina estão tendo uma breve discussão. De repente, Anna estende a mão, dando a entender o início de um acordo. Nina reluta por um momento, mas, ao pegar na mão de Anna, torce seu braço. Anna, ajoelhada, grita de dor. 'Tekken 5' Anna fica famosa ao vencer o torneio e é chamada para estrelar um filme medieval. Contudo, o contrato só será assinado se Nina for a atriz coadjuvante. Anna, a contragosto, acaba convencendo Nina. Numa das cenas, as duas lutam com espadas no alto de um castelo e, após um confronto, Anna cai, aparentemente desacordada. O diretor se aproxima de Nina brigando, dizendo que isto não estava no roteiro, quando subitamente a armadura de Nina começa a desmontar, deixando-a semi-nua. Anna, que quebrou todos os rebites da armadura da irmã, se levanta e ri da situação. 'Tekken 6' Anna e Nina estão jogando sinuca.Ela sem querer esbarra num cara e depois o nocauteia com o taco de sinuca.Ele se enfurece e ataca Anna,ela se defende e da um contra-ataque,Nina o joga pro ar e Anna o nocauteia com um chute na barriga.Ele esta desmaiado,enquanto elas o observam,Lee,o garçom,aprova a situação. 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2:' Anna desce de uma limusine em frente à um importante evento para comemorar a sua vitória. Ela, em meio a aplausos e gritos histéricos da mídia e de seus fãs, desfila elegantemente em um tapete vermelho enquanto recebe uma chuva de rosas. Anna percebe a presença de Nina dentro da limusine apontando um rifle para ela, disfarçadamente, ela joga uma rosa que continha uma lâmina escondida em direção à Nina acertando o seu rifle e derrubando a. Anna, em seguida, continua a desfilar como se nada tivesse acontecido e percebe, ao subir as escadas, que Zafina também estava à espreita pronta para atacá-la. Anna saca outras duas lâminas e as lança em direção à Zafina. Zafina, com duas adagas, se defende das lâminas que caem no chão. Das lâminas é lançado um gás venenoso que espirra em direção à Zafina que começa a tossir e em seguida desmaia. Anna pega a sua bazuca e começa a se exibir para os fotógrafos e os fãs que gritam o seu nome, apaixonados. Ao mesmo tempo, Anna percebe a presença de Kunimitsu no céu à luz do luar. Anna atira em Kunimitsu com a bazuca que explode em meio a fogos de artifício. Anna faz uma pose sensual segurando a bazuca. Videos thumb|center|200px Galeria Anna Williams01.jpg Anna em TMP 2.jpg Nina e Anna em Tekken Filme 2010.jpg Anna tekken motion picture.jpg Anna Williams em Death by Degrees.jpg Anna Williams.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Tekken Force Categoria:Death by Degrees